Mute Love
by Saki-Rose Chan
Summary: A young man with his life on halt due to his sister's illness stumbles upon a mute girl in trouble. Will this be a push to get his life moving again?
1. Mute 1

**So, I have a new story that I mentioned in my other one. Also, this C.C. is amnesia C.C. For this story, I needed her to be that C.C., so you get the point? Once you read it, you'll know. And... I'm almost done with FILWYJLP! That is way too many words to spell and a long title. There is no way am I typing all that. You better know what it means if you read the story. If you don't, I don't know what's wrong with you. Kidding!**

**Who likes my title? I really love it! A lot!**

**Anyways, here is the first chapter! Enjoy!**

A raven haired man walked through the autumn leaves. He wrapped his scarf around his neck a little tighter, and pulled his jacket closer to keep himself warm. He bent down to admire the colorful leaves, picking up a few with his hand. He wondered if his eighteen year old younger sister would like them.

His younger sister had a weak heart. She has had it since she was fourteen. Therefore, she had to stay in the hospital. The doctors said they didn't know if she would be able to live pass the age twenty-one. At this news, she did not cry or get downcast. Instead, she smiled. She had said as long as she was able to live with her two older brothers, she could die peacefully.

Her older twin brother teared up, saying he refused to got to college if she was sick and didn't have a lot of time left. But, she demanded he go to college in England like he wanted to. The older twin reluctantly agreed.

A month before he left, the three siblings' parents died in a car accident. The younger sister was devastated, stating that she couldn't get through this without them. The raven haired man comforted her until she fell to sleep.

Later on that week, the service was held. The sick girl was released from the hospital for the funeral service, but he refused to let her out of bed. She insisted, wanting to meet her parents one last time before it was her turn. After the service, the raven haired man then realized he had to take up the responsibility of taking care of his siblings.

The man, Lelouch Lamperouge, pushed away the memories, and started to think about something else. He was on his way to visit his sister in the hospital. He observed the red, orange, and brown leaf, and decided they were perfect. She would probably put it in the photo album of everything she did and was going to do before... that happens.

Lelouch smiled sadly. It was sad to know that your younger sister was going to die in almost two years." Maybe," he whispered, twirling one of the leaves in his hand," You will get through th- No. You will get through this... For me and Rolo."

As he continued to walk down the road, he saw a boy and girl in that were probably in their late teens. The female was wearing a red beret with white bow on it. She had on a matching red jacket with a white turtleneck underneath, a black skirt with white tights, and long brown boots. She was holding a pad, which looked like a sketch pad, and a pencil. The male was wearing weird looking sunglasses, a trench coat, and blue jeans.

He seemed to be bothering the girl, grabbing a strand of her long, silky hair with a smirk. She snatched it back, frowning at him angrily. She walked away, her hair following behind her. The boy ran up to her, grabbing her wrist and gritting his teeth in anger. The girl tried to pull away, but the boy's grip was too strong. He grabbed her other wrist, making her drop the materials in her hand. She struggled to let go, but he leaned closer, as if trying to kiss her. Her eyes filled with fear, his lips...

"She's clearly telling you to leave her alone, so why don't you." Lelouch hissed, glaring at the white haired teen.

He clapped his hands, a smirk on his lips." But did she say she wanted your help?" the white haired man retorted.

"I can see it on her face." Lelouch said, still glaring fiercely. He snatched the girl free from the teen's hands.

The white haired man clapped again." Fine, fine. I'll leave her alone," he surrendered, turning to walk away," For now." And with that, he walked away.

The raven haired man's violet eyes turned to the girl." Are you okay?" he asked.

The girl gave him a small nod. She gave him a slight wave goodbye before Lelouch stopped her." Hey, you forgot your stuff." he stated, holding the items in his hand.

A look of surprise and confusion appeared on her face before registering in her head that he was giving back her stuff. She took it from him, flipping a page open. Lelouch, thinking she was drawing, walked away to head back to the hospital. That was, until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

The girl with long green hair and stunning golden eyes had words on the paper that said," What's your name?"

Lelouch pointed to himself, repeating," My name?" she nodded in response, golden eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"My name is Lelouch Lamperouge." he answered.

She quickly scribbled something in big neat letters." Thank you, Lelouch."

The raven haired man read the words, responding," You're Welcome..." he trailed off.

The girl wrote again." C.C. My name is C.C." she answered.

Lelouch was starting to wonder why she was writing everything she said or asked, but instead, he said," You must have a full name then."

C.C. nodded. Out of curiosity, she asked,"How old are you?"

Lelouch did not like being asked personal questions, he answered with a sigh." I'm twenty-two. Is there a reason?"

"No. I just wanted to know how many years older you are than me. I'm nineteen." she wrote down, showing him the paper with her neat handwriting.

"Your nineteen, then." he pointed out." Not much younger than my older sister." Lelouch smiled.

C.C. smiled shyly. She looked at her watch and then wrote something else down." I have to go now." it read.

The violet eyed man gave her a slight nod." It was nice meeting you, C.C."

She tilted her head, responding with a small smile. She waved Lelouch goodbye, and then ran off, her long hair following behind her.

Lelouch watched the girl until she was out of sight. She was an interesting girl to say the least, and had pretty golden eyes. But... there was one thing he wondered.

Why didn't she talk?

**That's it! Do you like it? Do you like it? Do you like it? I hope you do. Anyway, it was short, but meh. I won't be working on it again, though, until I'm a little closer to completing you know what.**

**Read and Review! :)**


	2. Mute 2

**Look who's back! But with a new story this time! I mean, I'm so excited for this story! I had what ****was going to happen in this chapter in my head, and wanted to write it down so bad, but now I ****can and I did because 'Fall In Love With You, Just Like Pizza' is finished!**

**So, I don't have much to say, but let's see. I told you this C.C. would be amnesia C.C. and ****Lelouch will be the same, but at the same time, the one thing I will have about both of their ****personalities is that they will be a little shy.**

**Enjoy the long awaited chapter of 'Mute Love'! :)**

The young green haired woman tried to keep the down the blush that had been forming on her face right after she left the man that helped her. Lelouch Lamperouge. _It has a nice ring to it,_ she decided, after turning it over in her head for a while.

She wondered if he found it weird that she asked for his name and age. When she met new people, she had a habit of asking for their names. But this time she asked for an age too, and honestly, the question had just randomly popped into her head. Even stranger than that was that she felt the urge to write it down.

She hated being mute sometimes, but there was nothing she could do about it. It's exactly why she preferred writing on paper. No matter how many times her friends told her to use the sign language she was taught, she would always end up using paper despite their protest.

C.C. kicked the leaves on the ground as she walked down the sidewalks of the quiet park full of red, brown, yellow, and orange leaves that had fallen off the trees. The color of the leaves always reminded her of her friends for some reason, but there was never a leaf to describe herself.

She picked up one of them and placed it in her jacket pocket. She always liked collecting leaves despite being nineteen years old. Some people found it immature and others found it quite cute, but she couldn't understand why. She collected leaves because they interested her. Simple as that. Sometimes, she wished that people wouldn't foolishly judge others merely based on what they believed was or wasn't "age appropriate."

Her rather random line of thought was broken as she instinctively glided her hand over her sketch pad. As she inspected its pages, she wondered if she would ever meet Lelouch again. Her pad would have been lost if he hadn't given it back to her. She remembered that when he handed it over to her, she had looked into his eyes. It was unlike anything she had experienced before. It was as if those powerful, mesmerizing, amethyst orbs could look right into her soul, and envelop her in their warmth. In that moment, C.C. felt as if she could accomplish anything, be anyone, as long as she could continue to lose herself in the passionate fire contained within those eyes. She had never experienced such raw emotion before - she was usually very good at keeping her emotions in check. And afterwards, she felt more exposed than ever.

She blushed, shaking her head out of her thoughts. _Stop being so ridiculous, C.C. It's not like you'll ever see that guy again anyways_. Looking at her watch, she realized she needed to hurry to her destination before she was late. Having a job as a waitress could be stressful.

…...

Lelouch knocked on the door in front of him and waited for an answer to come from the door.

"Come in," a soft voice answered.

The raven haired man opened the door and walked in, smiling at his younger sister." Nunnally," he greeted warmly, taking a seat in the chair next to his bed.

The ginger haired girl smiled." Hi, Lelouch." Nunnally greeted, placing the book in her hand on the nightstand.

Lelouch frowned, noticing the flowers sitting in the vase that wasn't there the day before." Did someone visit you today?"

"Ah, yes," Nunnally smiled, letting her violet eyes look at the flowers." Anya dropped them off before she went to school. She said she would visit me again after."

Lelouch sighed in relief. "Oh, Anya. How is she doing?"

"She's doing well. School is hard for her, she says, but I know she'll pass through her grade with flying colors." Nunnally's shoulders sagged slightly." I wish I could go to school too."

Lelouch grabbed her hand and squeezed it." You know you can't right now, but you will be able to go one day. When you get better, of course."

Nunnally smiled at her brother before asking," Hey, Lelouch, why were you late in visiting me today? You're usually on time."

"I had to help a girl out on my way here. Some guy was bothering her," Lelouch explained to her." She... she didn't say a word, even though she seemed very interested in my personal life. She just kept writing things down on paper."

During the rest of his walk to the hospital, Lelouch's mind kept going over his encounter with the mysterious green haired girl. Her mannerisms and curiously personal questions had caught his interest, preventing him from brooding any further on Nunnally's health. For that, Lelouch was grateful for the strange encounter. But even more than that, he couldn't stop remembering the way her beautiful golden eyes glittered in the light, and the way the corners of her supple mouth turned upwards slightly as she thanked him.

_I wonder why she doesn't go by her full name. Why doesn't she talk? Ugh... why am I even still thinking about her?_

A grin spread across the sick girl's face." Is she cute?"

It took Lelouch a full three seconds to break out of his reverie enough to understand what his little sister just asked." W-What?" he stuttered, a blush appearing on his face.

"Is she cute?" Nunnally repeated." N-Nunnally…."

She laughed at her brother's reaction, patting his head softly." I was joking, Lelouch. But really, uou need someone else in your life other than Rolo and I." Her lips turned into a soft pout as she tried to look more serious.

"I'm fine by myself, Nunnally," Lelouch smiled." You and Rolo are all I need to live. Maybe a girl will appear in my life later, but right now, I only need and want to take care of you and Rolo. So, wherever Mom and Dad are, they'll know that I've been taking good care of you both."

"Lelouch, you don't always have to worry about us. Like you told me, all of us will get through this together. And one day, you, Rolo and I will be able to live together without any worries." She smiled gently at her brother, as pride and love surged through her. Her big brother was so strong and responsible, but she knew that he had a tendency to overdo it sometimes.

"Thank you, Nunnally," he said affectionately. Their conversation was cut short when they both heard a sudden knock at the door.

The door opened to reveal a man around Lelouch's age with brown hair and green eyes. A bouquet of flowers was in his hand while a bag was in the other hand. A scowl made its way onto his face when he noticed the raven haired man sitting in the room.

"I have to go, Nunnally," Lelouch mumbled, standing up abruptly.

The ginger haired teen all of a sudden felt the easy atmosphere in the room drop, as she washed her brother put his jacket back on. She looked at Suzaku who gave her a small smile, but immediately scowled again when his attention reverted back to Lelouch. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Lelouch headed towards the door, but stopped next to Suzaku before exiting the room." You've changed," he whispered. With that, he opened the door and left the room.

"Suzaku, is... is there something going on between you and my brother?" Nunnally asked hesitantly.

Suzaku gave her a small smile." It's nothing." he said, kissing her forehead.

…...

Lelouch sighed while walking out of the hospital. He ran a hand through his raven locks, making it messier than it usually was.

He noticed that Suzaku came earlier than he usually did. Suzaku didn't visit Nunnally until at least an hour after his turn, so they wouldn't have to run into each other. Today, though, he came early, giving him only a couple of minutes with his younger sister. Their relationship wouldn't be this strained, though, if... if _that_ had never happened.

Honestly, he knew what happened, but at the same time he didn't really know. The day Suzaku started giving him disgusted looks, threw scowls and frowns at him, and overall acted like his presence in a nearby room bothered him, he knew their friendship was over. He had tried many times to renew it, but Suzaku wouldn't budge. He refused to acknowledge him, but he eventually learned to also ignore his best friend.

While in his thoughts, he hadn't even realized he had ended up in front of the small cafe he occasionally liked to go to.

Opening the door, he walked around and took a seat next to the window. He came here sometimes when he didn't want to think. He would just sit peacefully and drink a cappuccino while reading book. Though he didn't have a book today, it was good enough just sitting in the cafe and observing the people that walked past.

A couple of minutes after he sat down, a brown haired woman came to his table, a pen and pad in her hand, and quite the flirty smile. "What can I get for you?" she winked.

Lelouch shook his head, wondering why he had to be cursed (and blessed) with good looks. Looking up at the woman, he answered, "A hazelnut cappuccino, please."

"Someone will come right out with your order," the waitress replied, writing his order down and giving him a flirty wink before leaving.

He leaned back in his chair and chuckled at the woman's obvious flirting. No matter how many women he met, they always started flirting so furiously, it made him mentally roll his eyes at them. Maybe if they bothered to hide their interest a bit more, he wouldn't brush them off so easily.

He had no time for love, though. He had to take care of his siblings, even if Rolo was away in another country. He didn't even have much time for his friends. His work as a photographer was _just_ enough to pay his sister's medical bills, and left him with no time for socializing. But even though he didn't mind not seeing his friends, and never even thought about dating, he felt as if there was something missing in his life. That one thing that would make it complete…. but what was it?

Before he knew it, a cup was placed in front of him and he looked up to see those same golden eyes he saw earlier on his way to the hospital. Her outfit was the same, except her jacket and hat weren't on,and a white apron covered her black skirt.

"C.C.?"

The girl tilted her head to the side and granted him a grateful smile. She took out a pen and paper and scribbled something down quickly. Turning the paper to Lelouch, he read, "Again, thank you for helping me earlier."

Lelouch smiled at her." It's fine. You... you just kind of remind me of my younger sister," he told her, making the girl smile again.

Like the question he was pondering earlier, why wasn't she talking? She was writing down on that pad again. There were only two possibilities. She either didn't like to talk or she _couldn't_ talk. The second one seemed more likely, but that just made him ponder another question. Was she originally able to talk?

"Hey, C.C.," he started.

She slightly raised her eyebrows and made an 'o' with her mouth as if she was giving Lelouch a sign to continue.

"Why don't you talk?" Lelouch asked her.

The green haired girl pointed to her throat and shrugged her shoulders, hoping it would give him enough explanation.

"You can't speak? Were you born mute or..." he trailed off.

C.C. wrapped a hand around her throat and rubbed it slightly. Lelouch didn't know if he was seeing things or not, but he was sure she had slightly cast her eyes down to the floor sadly.

Deciding to change the subject, he said, "Um, it was nice seeing you again, but I should let you get back to work, so I guess I'll see you around sometime," Lelouch smiled.

C.C. smiled at him and turned on her heel, but stopped suddenly.

Turning back around, she moved to the side of his chair in one swift move, and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. She giggled at the confused look on his face before walking away.

A blush immediately appeared on his face. Regaining his composure, he lightly rubbed the place where C.C.'s soft lips made contact with his skin." Maybe she is cute," Lelouch smiled to himself.

…...

"And that was Seventh Symphony with us today," the red head finished, using the brightest voice she could muster up from behind her scowl, as she got up from her seat.

Walking out the sound proof room inside the radio station with the seven girls, a blond male stopped the red haired woman at the door. He sighed." Kallen, if you're going to be a radio show host, then you have to at least pretend like you enjoy the job."

"I do enjoy the job, though," she muttered.

"But someone can tell if your unhappy. I'm sure the members of Seventh Symphony noticed you weren't in a good mood," Gino told his girlfriend.

Kallen scoffed." Please. Their heads are too full of fame, music, and beauty to realize I didn't want to be the host for them today."

"You're one to talk."

Kallen shot a look at boyfriend before turning away from him." Fine. I didn't want to host them because I don't like girl groups, okay? It's not a crime that I think they're annoying."

"I know," he said, putting a hand on her shoulder." But next time, try to be a bit nicer around Seventh Symphony."

"I'll enjoy being with them the day C.C. can talk again," Kallen said sarcastically.

Gino tightened his grip on her shoulder. "Kallen," he warned.

"Fine, fine," Kallen muttered.

"That's my girl," Gino smiled, kissing her on the lips and walking away.

"Hey, Kallen," one of the members of Seventh Symphony, Amber, called with a smile.

_Great. One of them wants to talk to me, and it's the fifteen year old,_ Kallen thought bitterly.

Thinking about what Gino said earlier, Kallen put on the best fake smile she could do, and answered," Oh, Amber. I thought you guys left already?" she asked, her left eye slightly twitching.

"No. We're waiting for our ride back to the company, so they let me look through all the old CD tracks you guys have here, and I found this. Did they debut before us? If so, how come I've never heard of them?" While Amber interrogated her, she pulled out a CD from her jacket and pushed it in front of Kallen's face.

Kallen didn't look at the CD, knowing that if she looked at it she would drop her whole nice exterior." Why, I've never heard of them. I'm not really big on music."

"Did you look at it?" Amber asked in confusion." It's an old group named Apollo. Of course, I've never heard of them before today."

"Oh, Apollo. I've heard of them," Kallen muttered." I don't know what happened to them, though."

"Oh," Amber mumbled, but a smile reappeared on her face." Well, it was nice talking with you. I hope we get to meet again," she said, placing the CD down on the table next to Kallen and walking away.

Kallen unfolded her arms and brushed her hands over the CD slightly." Maybe you've never heard of them because you're too wrapped up in your own little world. You're no different than any other pompous, preening band I've met."

Kallen got up from the table and huffed in irritation as she put on her jacket, getting ready to leave." Thank god this day is _finally_ over." As she walked out the door, Kallen took one last look at the CD resting on the table, and at the last minute, decided to take it home. _Maybe C.C._ _will enjoy listening to a little old school music._

**And that was the second chapter! I hope you guys liked it. And I meant to tell you all this, but my oldest sister, who just graduated from college couple of months ago, finally watched Code Geass like I told her to about two months back. And since me and her are always arguing about the ships we like because there's very few ships we agree on, I was practically hoping she wouldn't come out as a Kalulu shipper, though there's nothing wrong with that, and surprisingly, she came out liking CluClu! I was so happy! She said they were too cute and that she believes him and C.C. had their happy ending after he died since she believes Lelouch was the cart driver.**

**One more thing. I have a question. If I include C.C. having a mother in here, do you want me to keep Akira? And also, I have a one shot that's placed after the epilogue of 'Fall In Love With You, Just Like Pizza'! Technically, it's a three shot, but yeah.**

**So, Read and Review! :)**


	3. Mute 3

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews last chapter! I really appreciated them... Like I always do, so yeah. Thank you for the response to my question, too.**

**And sorry for the two week wait. I kept putting the chapter off even when I had the document sitting right in font of me. Then I had to cook dinner for my family Saturday, Sunday I had to help out in the kitchen... and all that other jazz. I think you get the point and are tired of hearing my excuses...**

**So, enjoy!**

Kallen unlocked the door to the flat she shared with her three other friends. She took off her shoes at the door and placed them in the cub. Discarding her jacket and hanging it on the coat rack, she walked into the kitchen to find her orange haired friend in the kitchen prepping for dinner.

"Hey, Shirley," Kallen greeted.

"Ah, hi, Kallen," Shirley greeted back, looking up from the vegetables she was cutting. "How was work today?"

The red haired woman groaned in annoyance. "I had to host Seventh Symphony today," she explained while taking a water bottle out of the refrigerator. "And that's because the person who was supposed to originally do it didn't show up. I oughta find him and kill him with my own hands."

Shirley dropped her knife and turned around to look at Kallen. "Aren't they that popular new girl band? Seventh Symphony is from-" she started, but Kallen cut her off.

"Yeah."

It was silent before Kallen noticed that their other friend wasn't around the house making a bunch of noise like she usually was. "Where's Kaguya, Shirley?" the older woman asked.

"She's at Villeta's house," Shirley answered. "She said she would be back before dinner, but you know she's not good at keeping track of time so it might be a little after dinner has started."

Kallen gave her a small nod before walking out of the kitchen and taking a seat on the leather couch in the living room. She took the CD out of her bag and looked at it, wondering why people found music as something to enjoy.

Unlike her, C.C. enjoyed music, but didn't like to own anything dealing with music. And now that she thought about it, she had just brought home a CD for her, and no doubt, she would decline it. But because she was a sweet person, she would thank her for it and then decline the object. It's the same pattern every time someone gives something to her.

"It's hard to believe that she used to be all smug and blunt," Kallen muttered, switching on the television in front of her.

"Kallen!" Shirley called, walking into the living room and giggling softly. "Gino just called. He told me tell you that he loves you."

Kallen's face turned a deep shade of red before shouting out to her non-present boyfriend: "I have a phone, you damn idiot!"

…...

"Villeta! Haru keeps pulling on my hair!" Kaguya whined, trying to pry the one year old's hands out of her hair. "Big sister doesn't want to be bald, Haru!"

The silver haired woman walked out of her office, laughing at the whiny eighteen year old who was trying to keep her son from eating her black locks. She picked up the child and scolded him playfully, "No, Haru. You can't eat Kaguya's hair. She needs it."

The baby only responded in a fit of giggles while the black haired teen crossed her arms and pouted. "Why do babies have to be so curious? Hair isn't something you play with. You make it look beautiful, not drool on it," she said, casting Haru a side glance.

Villeta laughed. "Oh, Kaguya. Can you not worry about the way you look for once? Even on your way to school you look like a professional model."

The not-so-modest teen shrugged. "You need to look beautiful anywhere you go. Especially since my school has cute boys. You never know who might take a sudden interest in you."

The silver haired woman rolled her eyes and walked towards the staircase. "I think it's time to put him down for his nap now. You can head home if you want." Before she disappeared around the corner entirely, Villeta angled her head back to look at the girl and smiled softly. "Thank you for playing with Haru, Kaguya. Come visit again soon."

A smile appeared on Kaguya's face as she watched the older woman head up the stairs with her son.

Kaguya had known Villeta since she was thirteen. She had met her in front of a company she worked at when she had gotten lost. At first, the woman had been quite cold to her, but she eventually warmed up to the girl. And before Kaguya knew it, she had started to unconsciously grow attached to the woman. She also grew to be a mother figure for her since her biological mother died a couple of days after she was born.

Of course, when Haru was born, she had to keep away from Villeta's house for a while so she and her husband could get used to the new routine they had as parents. One day, though, Kaguya was sent by her friends to go take a fruit basket to her because they claimed she was closer to her than all of them, and the minute the door was answered, she could tell this parenting stuff wasn't as easy as it looked. So, for the last year, Kaguya had come around to help Villeta inside the house whenever she needed it and the woman thanked her for it.

Smiling to herself, the black haired teen packed up her stuff and went to the front door, opening it and then locking it with the spare key Villeta provided her.

Checking her phone for any recent text messages or missed calls, Kaguya sighed as she read a text from Shirley telling her to drop by the store and get some fish. How in the world did Shirley always manage to catch her and get her to do the errands before she got home?

Once at the store, Kaguya walked to the back of the store, got a packet of fish, and went to the cash register.

She waited silently in line, and only looked up when the until the cashier let out a silent gasp. "You know, you look a lot like that old singer, K." the girl told Kaguya.

The usually ecstatic teen sighed. Someone always told her this at least once a week. "Yeah, I get that a lot, but I'm not her," she answered before taking the bagged up fish and exiting the store.

…...

C.C. finished serving her last table for the day before going into the kitchen, removing her apron and hanging it on the hook. She put on her jacket and hat, and grabbed her things as she waved goodbye to the other employees.

When she got home, she couldn't help but let out a relieved sigh as the warmth from the apartment enveloped her, dispelling the cold bite of the outside air. She looked up, but everything was a blur to her as she saw something run and glomp her in a hug.

"C.C.'s back!" Kaguya announced, hugging the mute teen tightly.

Shirley came in, shooting a glare at Kaguya. "I've told you about being loud in the house, Kaguya. You could have at least waited until she came upstairs or something."

"I can't help that I'm excited to see C.C.," the black haired teen pouted. "There's only a two year age difference between us, Shirley. Why am I always getting told what to do?"

"Because you act like you're ten sometimes," Shirley mumbled before looking smiling up at C.C." Well, I didn't expect you to be back so early. Kaguya was just about to set the table."

"I was?" Kaguya asked, raising an eyebrow.

Shirley glanced at her from the corner of her eye. "Yes, you were."

While the two were busy arguing, C.C. scribbled something down in her pad and turned it to Shirley. "I only had to work until five. And I kind of arrived late," she explained.

"Ah, what were you-"

"Where's Kallen?" she quickly wrote down, cutting the older woman off. If she told them she was late for work because she had started a conversation with a guy she didn't even know, she would never hear the end of it.

"She's in her room," Kaguya answered. "I was making too much noise for her apparently." She placed her hands on her hips in a huff. "I'm not that loud."

The orange haired woman cast the younger girl a look of disbelief while the mute teen smirked in amusement.

"I'll go to her," C.C. wrote down before taking off her boots and heading up the staircase.

Once upstairs, the teen opened the door to the right and looked at the her red haired woman that was on her computer. Noticing Kallen didn't seem to realize she was there, C.C. decided to have some fun and sneaked behind her before blowing in her ear.

Kallen jumped in her seat, turning around to face the culprit. "C.C., I told you to stop doing that!" She glared at the green haired girl who was sitting on her bed, kicking her legs.

C.C. simply gave her a smile, flipped open her pad and wrote down, "You didn't come downstairs when I came back."

"I had to do something on my computer, which I was doing before you came in," Kallen told C.C., turning around in her chair to face her best friend. "And here. When I was at the studio today, the group I had to host found this and I thought you might like it." She held out the CD to C.C., who took it from her hands.

C.C. stared at the CD before placing it beside her. She scribbled down, "Thank you, but I don't think I can accept this."

"And why not?" Kallen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know I don't really like owning anything dealing with music," she wrote down for her friend to read.

"That's a pretty weird reason, given the fact that you actually like music."

"Unlike you?"

Kallen shot a glare at C.C. before letting out a small chuckle. "Fine, fine. At least you get to only listen to these bands. I have to host them against my own will."

"Who was it today?" the mute girl wrote.

"Seventh Symphony," the red haired woman grumbled. "A new Britannian girl group that just debuted a couple of weeks ago."

The mute girl made an 'oh' with her mouth right before she stood up and headed towards the door. She opened the door, took the CD with her, and waved goodbye to Kallen with a smile while exiting the room.

Entering her own room, C.C.'s eyes fell on a picture sitting on her desk. _I'm sure I put this away_, she thought, grabbing the picture. She looked at it for a few seconds until she put it away into her nearest drawer.

...….

Lelouch grumbled, pulling the covers over his head to block out the annoying sound of his phone ringing. He was having a small argument with himself on whether he should answer the phone or not. He sighed when it stopped ringing, but groaned when it immediately began to ring again.

Feeling for his phone on his nightstand, the young man grabbed the infernal object and hit the answer button. "Yes?" he grumbled.

"_Lelouch!"_ the person on the other side of the phone said cheerfully. _"How are you this morning? It sounds like you were asleep."_

"Well, yeah," he mumbled, peeking from under his covers to look at the time, "It's seven o' clock. Why would I be awake this early?"

"_You're no fun, you know that, right?"_ the person said.

"What do you want, Milly?" he asked.

"_You see,"_ Milly started explaining with a nervous laugh, _" We need you to come in for a photo shoot this morning. The person who was originally supposed to do it fell sick, so you were our only option."_

"It's supposed to be my day off," Lelouch reminded her with a sigh.

"_I know, I know, but we couldn't get anyone else. I promise you can have the rest of the week off if you do this."_

"That's not an appealing deal because, no doubt, you'll call me back in during that break." Rubbing his hands over his face, Lelouch let out an exasperated groan, knowing he wouldn't be able to get out of this anyway. "I'll be there at eight o'clock."

"_Thank you so much, Lelouch! I don't know how to repay you!"_

"Give me a bonus for doing this, and I'll call it even."

"_This photo shoot is outside, so dress nice and warm!"_ Milly exclaimed in excitement before she hung up.

The raven haired man lie in bed for awhile, reluctantly rolling out of bed five minutes later. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and watched his face. He tried to comb his hair, but it would always go back to the messy state it was always in.

He took out a pair of jeans, a black turtleneck sweater and a black jacket. While throwing on his clothes, Lelouch looked at the faint red scar that started diagonally from the top of his shoulder and all the way down to his waist. He shook his head and put on his sweater, deciding to grumble again about having to go to work on his day off.

…...

"So, who is it that I'm supposed to be taking pictures of?" Lelouch asked as he changed the filming in his camera.

Milly smiled widely, taking a seat next to her friend. "The new Britannian girl group, Seventh Symphony," she told him. "They should be here in the five minutes."

Lelouch rose a confused eyebrow. "Seventh Symphony? I've never heard of them." he said, looking up from his camera.

"You've never heard of them?" Milly asked in disbelief. "Lelouch, they've been promoting on TV for the last three months. Where have you been?"

"You know I don't pay attention to that stuff," he grumbled.

"Your sister likes girl groups. She's never told you about them?"

"Nunnally's never mentioned anything about _this_ Seventh Symphony group." He stood up and glanced indifferently at the group of girls that was walking towards the photo set. "That's them?"

Milly stood up with Lelouch and ran towards them. "Girls, you're here! This is your photographer, Lelouch."

Lelouch gave a small smile towards the girls. "As Milly said, I'm Lelouch. Nice to meet you."

The girls smiled back and introduced themselves one by one, "Hi, I'm Scarlet, the leader," a long brown haired teen introduced.

The next one stepped up, fiddling with her long black hair. "I'm Suzy, seventeen years old."

"My name is Liz."

"I'm Rin, and I'm twenty-one years old, the second oldest."

"Tori at your service!" one with medium length blonde hair grinned.

"I'm Dia."

"And I'm Amber," the last one said, strands of short black hair touching her face.

"Good, good," Milly clapped. "Now, go get in your places, girls." the blonde woman ushered them towards the photo set.

As he turned back to fiddle with his camera set, Lelouch couldn't help but overhear the tittering among the group as they shared suggestive looks with each other. "He's so cute!"

He chuckled, turning once again to face the girls. "Alright, let's start."

…...

"Suzy, go over some," Lelouch said, giving her a 'go over' motion thirty minutes later. He snapped a picture and smiled at the girls when he took the camera away from his face. "Okay, you guys can have a break. Be ready again in twenty minutes."

"That was great, Lelouch!" Milly cheered, clapping him on the back. "You are by far the best best friend anyone could have."

"You're paying me extra anyway, so I wouldn't call this a very friendly gesture." Lelouch shot a glance at her before stalking away.

"Where are you going?" she called.

"The lake," he answered, heading towards the river that was a little farther away from the photo set.

Once at the lake, Lelouch sat himself in front of the water, looking at the ducks swimming around in the lake. He lied down in the leaf covered grass and looked at the sky. He tried to keep his mind vacant, but the memories he didn't like to remember just kept popping up in his head.

The clouds always reminded him of his relationship with Suzaku. Their relationship used to be white like the clouds, but when it becomes stormy, the clouds turn gray and black, much like the friendship between him and Suzaku did.

He didn't mean to do what he did. It was an accident. Part of it was his fault for getting into what he did, and the other was partly Suzaku's. He didn't listen to him when he tried to explain, but he was too focused on the what he did. How he had dirtied his hands because he didn't listen. The commotion that had gone on seemed like an eternity.

He closed his eyes.

"_Why won't you speak to me?"_

"_Because you don't deserve to live."_

Lelouch cringed at the memory and opened his eyes. His eyes were met with red ones and black strands of hair falling in his face."Rin?" he questioned, sitting up when the girl moved.

"Actually," the idol started, "You can call me Erin. That's my full name."

"What are you doing here?"

Erin shrugged, crossing her arms. "Milly sent me to come get you since our twenty minute break is over. And I was trying to make sure you weren't dead. You know that you look like you're dead when your eyes are closed, right?"

Lelouch tried his best not the glare at the black haired idol. "No. I wasn't aware of that fact," he mumbled.

Erin rolled her eyes, hinting the slight sarcasm in his voice. "Come on, Lelouch, we need to get going or we'll get yelled at," she said.

"It's hard to take Milly seriously," Lelouch mumbled to himself, but Erin heard him and chuckled lightly.

"I wasn't talking about her, silly. But then, you've never met our manager before, have you?" Erin turned around and began to walk backwards. "Actually, I don't think you ever should meet him. He's quite the crazy one."

Lelouch couldn't help but laugh at the young woman in front of him.

**Haha, I really didn't like the flow of this chapter, honestly. And before all of you get all crazy, I had no C.C./Lelouch interaction in here for a reason. I kind of wanted to introduce the other characters for a reason. Also, the story is CluClu, but it does focus on some of the other characters, too. For example, we eventually find out in the story of why Suzaku is a douche bag.**

**I'm not a big fan of OCs either, but if I need them, I put them. And I end up getting to attached to them like I did with Akira in 'Fall In Love With You, Just Like Pizza'. So, Amber and Rin (Erin) might be of some kind of relevance to this story, so just make sure to keep watch on them.**

**Read and Review! :)**


	4. Mute 4

**Yo! I'm back with the next chapter of 'Mute Love', obviously... Thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows, too... Anyway, I don't really think I have much to say here, so I'm just gonna let you read the story. -_-**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"_Girls, stop talking and finish your homework," Villeta ordered, looking at the five young girls who were sitting around a table." Kallen and C.C., stop fighting or else you won't participate in the next event." she added._

"_Sorry," they mumbled (though neither of them meant it), going back to their work._

"_I still don't like you," Kallen whispered, not looking up form her work._

_C.C. put her pencil down and patted the girl on the shoulder. Very hard." I'm glad you feel the same way."_

* * *

"C.C., who is this?!" Kaguya squealed, opening the door to her friend's room early that morning with the mute teen's sketch pad in her hand. She jumped on C.C.'s bed, startling the young woman from her sleep.

The mute girl sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes to clear her vision. She opened her mouth to mouth her words to Kaguya since she didn't have her pad in reach. That was... until she saw her pad in Kaguya's hand opened with the conversation she had with the young man she had met.

"Who is this?!" she repeated once again, wondering who this 'Lelouch' was. It might have not been good to look through her friend's pad when she was asleep, but her curiosity took control of her. She always wondered how many conversations C.C. had with people when she was out the house.'

"It's a guy, isn't it?!"

C.C snatched the pad from Kaguya with wide eyes, hitting the girl on the head with it slightly. Kaguya winced at the contact of the object, rubbing the spot on the head where her older friend had hit her. Looking up, she shrunk back at the glare on C.C.'s face that clearly read _Stay-out-of-my-things._

"My curiosity caught the best of me," the black haired teen explained, those earnest green eyes giving her friend an apologetic look.

The green haired teen rolled her eyes, opened her pad and wrote," I guess I can forgive you."

Kaguya nodded, but then let a sly grin appear on her face." So, _who _is this _guy_?" the curious teen asked.

"I never said it was a guy," C.C. wrote for Kaguya to see.

"I know you didn't, but I know it's a guy," Kaguya smirked, clapping her hands together in joy." Again, who is he?"

The mute teen sighed, knowing that if she didn't tell Kaguya, she would beg her all day. Honestly, she didn't know what the big fuss about. It was a guy." Here," she started to write down in her pad," He was only a guy I met on the way to work. I was in a little dilemma and he helped me out... and I went on with my business." she explained.

Kaguya rose an black eyebrow." That's it? Because you clearly asked for his name."

"Well, it's not nice to let someone help you and then not know their name."

The green eyed teen furrowed her eyebrows and put a finger to her chin." Can't you use sign language, C.C. My head is hurting from all this reading," Kaguya complained, suddenly changing the subject.

C.C. pointed to her door, confusing Kaguya. She pushed the teen off the bed before putting the covers back over her head to return to her sleep.

"Well, you could have just asked," Kaguya mumbled, standing up and exiting the room silently.

…...

Lelouch glared at the duo of teenage girls who were nervously laughing with his phone in their hand. The duo of idols slowly put the phone down and backed away slowly.

"I really don't expect this from girls your age, _so... _who's idea was it to try to unlock the code to my phone and end up locking me out of it for twenty-four hours?" Lelouch tried to keep his rising anger in check as he spoke. These girls were crucial to his job after all, and he needed the money.

"It was Tori's idea!" Amber quickly confessed.

"Hey!" the blonde sixteen year old shouted." Don't just throw me under the bus like that! I didn't do that when _you_ hid Rin's high heels!"

"Okay, you two, enough," Lelouch said calmly, but his glare still visible on his face." Give me the phone and go back over there where _none _of my stuff is in your reach."

Amber and Tori could only let out a measly," Yes, sir," before walking away hurriedly, all the while knowing that mental daggers were being glared into their backs.

Lelouch sighed and shook his head, looking at his phone helplessly. Because he knew Amber was the youngest of the group, he knew she could unwillingly get dragged into stuff she didn't want to do. Tori, though... she was like another version of Milly written all over.

"I am so glad Nunnally is my sister," he mumbled to himself, thanking the heavens that he got a sweet, kind little sister instead of a mischievous one.

"And you should be!" Milly said, coming up from behind him with a grin." Because otherwise, you're not a good big brother if you ever get annoyed with that little angel. And come on, more pictures need to be taken! Two more rounds of photos and you are free to go!"

"Why are you so loud?" he glared at her, already mildly irritated just at her very presence.

Milly shrugged her shoulders carelessly." I don't really need a reason, do I?"

Lelouch grumbled something under his breath while walking over to the photo set.

…...

Later on, when the photo shoot was over, Lelouch was free to leave. He would have voted to go home and go back to bed if he didn't have to go visit sister. While walking to the hospital, he wondered how he had missed the promotions of Seventh Symphony before they debuted. Milly said they had been promoting for three months, so he must have seen them somewhere before. But then again... even if he had seen them somewhere, he probably wouldn't have cared to know who they were.

Putting his thoughts aside, Lelouch entered the hospital and walked toward the elevators. He pressed the up arrow before the doors slid open and let him in. As the doors were closing, he heard panicked foot steps from outside and the elevator door opening again. He groaned loudly into his hands. All he wanted to do was visit his sister and then go back home and lay in his bed. Was that so hard for the universe to allow?!

The young raven haired man looked up to see familiar strands of green haired neatly placed into two lower ponytails and hanging over her shoulders. This time, the young woman adorned a white sweater dress with black pants and a small black jacket." C.C.?" he spoke out incredulously.

The young woman, not seeming to notice him before because she was too busy trying to fix herself, looked with a surprised expression on her face. At that moment, her thoughts ran completely in line with Lelouch's: _How do I keep running into him/her?_

"Lelouch," is what she mouthed to him since her pad was in her bag.

For some reason, every time Lelouch saw her, he couldn't help letting out a small smile. It sometimes felt as if he'd known her before, as if he had seen her somewhere, but could never quite remember where." How are you today, C.C.?" he asked, trying to find someway to start a conversation.

The mute teen took out a pen from her pocket and wrote on her hand, which was the closest thing to paper. She turned her hand around for him to read," Fine," and a smile appeared on her face.

The rest of the ride to the eleventh floor was left in comfortable silence until the door opened. He figured C.C. was on this same floor since she started to gather her things. As they both walked out the elevator, C.C. turned to Lelouch and gave him a nod goodby before going the opposite way.

Walking down the hall, he found his sister's room and cracked the door opened, but stopped his motions when he heard another voice in the room. He peeked through the crack and saw Suzaku conversing with his sister.

"Thank you, Suzaku," Nunnally smiled softly, looking at the red CD in her hands." But how did you know I wanted this CD? I was trying my best to not hint it to you and Lelouch."

Suzaku smiled at her, removing a strand of hair that had fallen in her face." It must have been a lucky guess, then. Besides, I know you like this kind of stuff. So I just thought I should pick it up for you when I saw it in the store."

The eighteen year old placed the CD next to her and motioned Suzaku to take a step forward. He rose an confused eyebrow, but took a step forward anyway. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing the young man a little too much for his own liking." Thank you, Suzaku. Especially for visiting me everyday, but... where was Lelouch today? Do you know?" she asked, sitting back down on her bed.

Suzaku balled his fist, having not had any kind of contact with Nunnally's brother for the last three years... except for when he had unfortunately ran into him in this very hospital, yesterday, and that exchange only lasted three seconds. He gave her a small smile." I don't know. I haven't heard from him in a while," he lied.

He hated lying to Nunnally, but because she didn't know anything that had happened between him and Lelouch or what he had done, he thought it was better to keep it from her. He also knew that she had suspected something from the day before, but it was best to just let her continue thinking they were still friends. Still, the thought of lying to her was like sending an angel to hell.

"Oh," Nunnally mumbled, putting a finger to her chin." Well, after you leave later on, can you tell me when you've seen him? I mean, he would have usually called by now, but he might be busy, so..." she trailed off, fiddling with her hands.

"Yeah, I will," he mumbled before a smile spread across his face and he purposely changed the subject." Nunnally, do you want anything to eat? Like sushi?"

The sick teen scrunched up her face." You know I don't like sushi," she said, making Suzaku let out a small laugh.

Lelouch closed the door, gripping the door knob tightly. His grip on it didn't loosen until a couple of minutes later, and the young man made his way down the hall, anger boiling inside of him. He wanted to hit something or hurt someon- No, he didn't want to hurt anyone. He wanted to let his anger out somewhere, but not on a person...

_Hurting people doesn't get you anywhere... It only makes things worst..._

…...

"C.C.," a white haired girl with red eyes, who looked about ten years old, started shyly," H-How come y-you brought this octopus for me?" she hugged the strange, orange looking stuffed animal to her chest.

The young woman stopped fixing the flowers in the vase and wrote in her pad. She gave the girl the pad to read her answer while she went back to fixing the flowers." You're not sure what it is? And you bought it because you wanted to?" a smile graced the girl's lips as she tugged on C.C.'s hand." Thank you, C.C."

C.C. gave her a small smile back as she threw the bag away that the flowers had come in.

Lihua was a sick, little Chinese girl that she came to visit once a week. She had met her when she first volunteered for hospital work. The girl's nurse had said she was quite the shy person and felt very lonely because her mother and father rarely came to visit, so they sent C.C. into try to make the girl feel less lonely.

For a while, Lihua wouldn't say anything to C.C., always looking at a star shaped locket with a picture inside, which the mute teen guessed they had to be her parents. One day, and C.C. really didn't know what was so funny about it, she had slipped on some spilled water, causing her to fall to the floor with a loud 'thud'. Lihua had seen the whole thing and burst out into a loud laughter while C.C. was thoroughly confused until she realized her clumsiness is what brought out the first sound from the silent girl she had ever heard. And what a joyful sound it was.

So, every weekly trip after that incident, the Chinese girl started to talking to C.C. a bit each week, and eventually, Lihua would talk louder than mumbling sentences under her breath and she would give C.C. a greeting when she came in.

C.C. took a sit on the stool next to Lihua and ruffled the girls white locks. Lihua pouted, removing C.C.'s hands from her hair." You're messing up my hair, C.C."

"Well, you're too cute," she wrote in her pad and let the girl read it.

Lihua pouted and crossed her arms." Stop treating me like I'm so little."

"But you are."

"I'm ten. That's three years from being a teenager."

C.C. smiled, writing," But you'll always be little Lihua to me," she then ruffled the girl's hair again while Lihua smiled.

While the two played, a nurse came in with her clipboard in her hand." Lihua," she started," It's time for your daily check up."

"Oh," Lihua smiled up at C.C.," I can be by myself today C.C., so you can wait outside until I'm done." she said.

The mute teen gave the little girl a nod, walking towards the door and exiting the room until she was let back in. Once out of the room, the woman noticed the raven haired man she always tended to run into sitting on the hospital bench a couple of feet away, his head buried in his hands as if he was thinking

Curious to if whether he was okay or not, C.C. walked toward Lelouch, making sure her feet didn't make a lot of noise as she made her way to him. Bending down in front of the man once she arrived, and much to her surprise, he hadn't noticed she was there yet. She took this opportunity to remove his hands from his face as he slowly looked up to see who it was that moved his hands.

As he always said her name when they met, it was in surprise," C.C.?" Lelouch mumbled, the warmth of her hands calming him down a bit.

Like earlier, she did not have her pad, so she mouthed," Are you okay?

He shifted, sitting up straight a little." I'm fine. I was just thinking about some stuff," he answered her.

C.C. rose an eyebrow, not really believing what he was saying." No, you weren't." she mouthed, making Lelouch chuckle a bit at the way her lips silently mouthed words.

"Honestly, I'm fine. I was just thinking about my sister." Lelouch told her half-truthfully and somehow feeling the anger he felt earlier go away.

"You're sister is sick?" C.C. questioned silently, remembering that he had mentioned having a sister that wasn't much younger than her when they first her.

"She's sick with heart disease. She's had it since she was fourteen," he explaining, wincing at the memory of when he found out his sister was diagnosed with the deadly sickness.

C.C. gave him a soft pat on the head, nuzzling her head against his." It's okay. Just have faith that she'll survive."

"Heh, thank you, C.C.," Lelouch said, not realizing the slight blush that spread across his face.

"You're welcome," she smiled, standing up, but not before Lelouch pulled her back down and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. A small, but visible, blush appeared on her face as she stared at him confusion.

A smirk played on his lips while he remembered her kissing him on the cheek the day before." I'm just returning the gesture."

**Not quite a good way to end a chapter, huh? But I have my reasons. Now, you might think C.C. and Lelouch's relationship is escalating quickly, but they don't even like each other yet. They've only known each other for two days. What do you think it's supposed to be? A Disney movie? They'll keep having small, brief meetings like this, though, until about chapter... I really don't know...**

**And I'm not _pairing _Suzaku and Nunnally. At least I don't think I am... because Euphemia is in the story, but at the same time she is not. You'll know what I mean in later chapters.**

**Read and Review! :)**


	5. Mute 5

**You know... Five reviews is foreign number to me... I'm just sitting here, wondering where all those lovely readers went...**

**But, thanks, anyway. I was grateful for them. And today is November 30th! It's been officially been a whole year since 'Fall In Love With You, Just Like Pizza', came out! My first CG story... I think... I don't really remember... You know what? I'll just let you read.**

**Enjoy! :)**

_A thirteen year old Shirley dodged another shoe that was thrown her way, not daring to come out her safe spot. She squealed in fear, ducking back behind the bed to protect herself. She just wanted to eat her dinner... How did it turn into a full out war... With clothes and shoes as weapons?!_

"_Did you just throw Villeta's stilettos at me?!"_

"_You threw at suitcase at me! That hurt!"_

"_Guys," Shirley started, coming up from her hiding place," Can you stop? I just want to eat dinner." she glanced at the food sitting on a table a couple of feet away._

"_Shut up!" Kallen and C.C. yelled at their friend._

_Shirley ducked back behind the bed in fright, pulling her knees to her chest and fiddled with her fingers." Maybe I should just stay here for now," she mumbled to herself._

…...

"No."

"Please."

"No."

Two weeks after the photo shoot, Lelouch was called back by Milly once again to do a job, but it wasn't taking photos. He was called back to chaperone a bunch of teenagers... Well, five teenagers out of seven members.

"But, Lelouch!" Milly whined.

"They have a manager, Milly. I really don't want to get involved with them or the entertainment life. I took the pictures for you and that was it," Lelouch told the blonde, ready to leave the cafe they were currently sitting in.

"The manager is sick, though. It's only for one day. And I can't do it because I promised my mother I would pick up Hailee by one. It's twelve-thirty now." the twenty-four year old explained.

Lelouch leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms." You pick the perfect day to promise you'd pick up your daughter up early," he mumbled sarcastically.

Milly laughed, scratching the back of her head." I can't leave my three-year old with my mother all the time. Otherwise, she'll never even know her own mother."

"That's true. I actually feel sorry for the girl. She has no idea her mother is insane."

Milly rolled her blue eyes, then put her hands together and begged," Okay, okay, but really, just for today? Please?"

"The two oldest are twenty-one, right?" Lelouch asked Milly, standing up." They can watch the other five."

"Erin and Dia aren't any better," Milly sighed." And you'll be twenty-three in December, and much more mature than the other two, so... please?"

The younger adult was silent for a minute before sighing in defeat. Why could Milly never take 'No' for an answer?" Fine," he agreed." What time?"

"Right now," she said, a limo pulling up in front of the cafe.

Lelouch didn't have to be a genius to figure out that Milly planned this... But Lelouch _was _a genius, anyway, so he wasn't sure how that worked." You already had this planned, didn't you?" he asked in irritation.

"Precisely." With a big grin, the blonde woman quickly skipped out of the cafe before her friend could murder her on the spot.

…...

"You guys look so much different from when we were at the photo shoot," Lelouch said as he and Seventh Symphony entered the air-conditioned mall.

"Of course we do," Amber smiled." At the photo shoot, we had make up on, cute outfits, and temporarily dyed hair. Without that, we're pretty much normal, but beautiful, high school and college girls."

The blonde next to Amber, Tori, grinned, throwing an arm around her self-proclaimed best friend." Except some of us have to wear hoodies or sunglasses because we're still recognizable. For example Erin and Scarlet can't go without some type of disguise. They're too easy to point out. We have to make it hard to be able to be pointed out." she explained.

"Speaking of Erin, where is she anyway?" Amber asked, seeing no sign of their older friend in sight.

Tori snapped her fingers." Ah, we just passed a stuffed animal shop. She has to be there," she said to their chaperone.

"I'll get her. Feel free to look around the mall, but only in groups of two. Tori and Amber..." Lelouch cast a glare at the two notorious girls before walking off." No causing trouble and locking people out their phones."

"Are you still on that?!" the two teens chorused together.

Lelouch ignored them, letting his feet take him towards the stuffed animal shop. He expected to lose at least one of the teens, not a twenty-one year old who could take care of herself. But as a celebrity, Lelouch knew she was bound to be recognized easily.

Entering the stuffed animal shop, which was surprisingly not pink, Lelouch searched for the orange hoodie and blue jeans the girl had been wearing. His eyes quickly landed on her. He speed-walked to her side, thenwhispered in her ear," I've found one of my lost daughters."

"Eeek!" Erin squealed, putting her hoodie back on her head in alarm. She turned around and glared at the man in front of her." Lelouch, why did you do that?!"

"If you wanted to come in here, you could have asked," Lelouch stated, ignoring the girl's glare and question.

A small, embarrassed blush spread across Erin's face." Um, isn't it sort of weird for a twenty-one year old to still like stuffed animals? That's why I didn't ask."

"No, it's not, but, you know you really shouldn't hang around by yourself." Lelouch gave her a small smile." Do you have any money?" he asked.

Erin shrugged sheepishly." I left my wallet back at the company."

The raven haired man sighed and took his wallet out of his pocket. He took out a platinum credit card, asking her," What is it that you want?" Then, noticing where the girl's gaze was directed, he suggested softly," You've been eying that animal for quite some time."

"You don't have to pay for me. I'll just-" she started, looking back at the small, white bunny.

Lelouch grabbed the animal, walked up to the cash register, and payed for the stuffed object. He walked back toward the girl and smiled a little." I was told at the photo shoot you had just turned twenty-one a week ago, so consider it a late birthday present."

Erin reluctantly took the bunny and hugged it close to her chest." Thank you, Lelouch, but umm... I say we should leave for now."

"Why?"

"I think someone is trying to decipher if I'm who they think I am," Erin stated, slightly glancing back at the cashier who kept looking at them." I would appreciate it if no rumors were spread about me."

"Come on," Lelocuh said, grabbing the girl's wrist and exiting the store." I had the others split into groups of two, so it might just be us for a while."

"That's fine," she smiled, but looked down at her hand." But first, can you let go of my wrist?"

Lelocuh looked at their hands and abruptly pulled away from the black haired idol." Sorry," he mumbled.

Erin smiled and pulled on his cheek." So cute."

"Yeah, yeah."

…...

Shirley walked through the empty park with fallen leaves sitting on the ground in different shapes, colors, and sizes. She decided she needed to leave the house with the commotion that was going on. Every time C.C. was home, Kaguya always found some way to bother her, and then when Kallen would try to help, it would just make things worse. So, instead of breaking up the fight and scolding them like she usually did, she decided to just leave the house.

She stuffed her gloved hands in the jackets of her pocket, wondering when it would be a good time to return home." This is just like when we were younger," the orange haired twenty year old sighed.

She remembered when she always use to be scared of Kallen and C.C. Not only was she scared of them, but was scared to break up the fights that would occur when they got physical. She would always hide somewhere if she were in the room, and once Villeta put an end to it, the woman would spend at least twenty minutes trying to convince her to come out her hiding place.

She was glad when C.C. and Kallen had eventually become friends and stopped their petty arguments. Especially when they stopped fighting over their number one topic of who was the better d-

"Oomph!" A decisively male voice grunted out as Shirley's head ran right into his obviously male chest. She rubbed her head as she looked up to apologize." Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there," she apologized.

"Too lost in your thoughts, huh?" the young man smirked." Watch where you're going next time."

Shirley was taken aback by the male's rudeness. She furrowed her eyebrows." I said I was sorry. It was an accident."

"Well, is it an accident when you're not paying attention to what you're doing?" he questioned, touching a strand of her hair.

Shirley pulled back from him, raising an eyebrow." Yes, it is. Like you said earlier, I was lost in my thoughts, but there was no need to be rude about it." she said.

The young male stepped closer." Hmm, girls like you should learn to respect their elders."

"You don't even know how old I am." she took a step closer to him. _This situation seems familiar._

"You have to be around my age. Eighteen at least," he shrugged, but the smirk still visible on his face. _I've said this to someone before._

Shirley crossed her arms in triumph, immaturely licking her tongue at the man." Wrong. I'm twenty years old. Two years older than you." she said, as the man's smirk turned into a look of confusion.

The young male stopped and remembered something from at least six years ago.

"_I'm taller than you, so that makes me older than you," a young boy said." You must be ten or something, because I'm twelve."_

_During this last part, the silver haired boy had a smug look on his face as if being older than somebody was some sort of achievement._

"_I'm fourteen," the girl shot back." That makes me two years older than you."_

"Shirley?" the young man mumbled.

Shirley took a step back." H-How do you know my name?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He took off his sunglasses, revealing black eyes." Remember me... Mao Liang?"

The young woman processed this information for a minute before her eyes widened." You were the annoying trainee!" she realized, pointing a finger at him.

A smirk appeared on Mao's face." Great to see you remember me. I didn't think you were still here. I did have a run in with your little friend, C.C., the other day. That was, until some guy came and took her away from me."

"I'm glad he did. You're crush on her is abnormal," Shirley said. _I didn't think I'd see him again after all these years..._

Mao broke her thoughts as he shrugged and put his sunglasses on his face." Eh, I don't like her as much as I use to, so you won't have to worry about me," Well, I should get going. How nice it was to see you again, Shirley."

"Yeah, like you really mean that." The orange haired woman thought she had muttered that last bit under her breath, but apparently, Mao had good hearing.

"You know me so well after not having seen each other in almost four years." With that small comment, he walked off in the opposite direction.

"I don't like to remember four years ago," Shirley mumbled quietly, deciding to go to the store for dinner.

…...

After being at the mall for five hours, eating at a restaurant, going to a bakery, and saving one of his teen idol charges from getting mobbed, Lelouch was ready to go home. It was like taking care of seven younger sisters he did not want, but they behaved themselves pretty well.

As they rode the limo back to the girl's dorm, Lelouch took the opportunity to relax. He looked down at the youngest member of the group who was sound asleep on his lap and the teddy bear she had one from a prize machine hugged tightly to her chest. He smiled a little before looking at the other girls who were sound asleep, half-asleep, or awake, but on the verge of falling asleep.

He himself wanted to succumb to the temptation of closing his eyes for a few short moments, but he wanted to make sure the girls returned to their dorms safely. No matter how much aggravation they had caused him in the last two weeks, Lelouch was a gentleman after all. He cast his eyes over to Erin who's eyes were slowly drooping close.

She noticed him looking and gave him a sleepy smile." I had fun today, Lelouch," she mumbled before drifting off into her long-awaited sleep.

Being with Erin wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. She did say he looked dead when his eyes were closed when they first met, but he shouldn't always judge people from their first impression. She was actually a sweet person, but it seemed to be she was too honest. Nothing was wrong with being honest, though. _Except _ for when you tell people they look dead...

It was about twenty minutes before the limo stopped in front of a huge building. Next to the building was a sign with the words "MK Entertainment Girl's Dorm" on it.

"You all," Lelouch started," It's time to get up. We're at your dorms."

The girls, except Amber, slowly awakened from their sleep, rubbing their eyes to clear their vision. They opened the doors and slowly filed out the car, Dia almost tripping because she wasn't fully awake.

Lelouch sighed, shaking Amber once again." Amber, wake up."

The girl didn't move. The only response she gave Lelouch was her steady breathing.

The leader, Scarlet, ducked her head ino the open car door." Um, Amber is a deep sleeper, so you can put her onto my back and I'll carry her to her room." she volunteered.

Lelouch gave her a nod, putting Amber in his lap bridal style before sliding out of the limo and placing her gently on Scarlet's back." Be careful on you're way up," he called as Seventh Symphony made their way inside the building.

He silently walked back to the limo, looking at all the lights that filled the dark night. Lelouch tried not to remember that a couple of blocks away from here was where his friendship with Suzaku had ended.

"_I... I didn't mean to! It was an accident!"_

A bitter smile crept up on his lips." He'll never listen to me. He wouldn't even care if I was sent to the gates of hell."

…...

"C.C., can I sleep with you?" Kaguya asked, cracking the door to the girl's room open.

The mute teen put her book down, grabbing her pad and writing down," Why?"

"Well," Kaguya started to explain," You know what today is, right? It's really hard for me to not think about it when I'm by myself."

C.C. rose an eyebrow before forming an 'o' with her mouth. She put her book up and patted an empty spot on her bed as sign for Kaguya to get in the bed.

The black haired teen smiled, opening the door to let herself in, and crawling on the bed with her friend. Sliding under the covers, she laid down next to C.C. who took a picture off her desk. She pointed to the picture as if asking, "Is this what you're thinking about?"

"You know, I miss her," Kaguya mumbled, smiling slightly at the picture." But... But I don't miss those days. I think they were the worst. Sometimes it was fun, but when I forced to do all of that without you all, it made me angry."

The green haired teen placed the picture back down and brushed the other girl's strands of her hair out of her face. She turned to her pad and scribbled out," It's okay. We're together now, aren't we?" she mouthed.

"Yeah, I know, but I wish we could go back and fix everything that happened," Kaguya whispered, closing her eyes.

C.C. didn't answer as she clicked off her lamp, Kaguya's words stuck in her mind. She rubbed her neck, letting out a small sigh. _I do, too, _she thought sadly.

**And that's a wrap, my people! So much fun writing this! I met to do this this morning, but I was watching the new episode of Sunrise's new anime Cross Ange. Have you seen it before? I also have a poll up for this story because I can't decide on something.  
**

**I also have a question. I've been seeing this lately in the Code Geass stories. It's usually in the time travel fics. I don't read them, but skim through them. How come every time Kallen and Lelouch first get together, the first thing Lelouch does is ask her to marry him or they sleep together (sex)? **

**So, I hope someone can answer that for me.**

**Anyway, Read and Review!**


	6. I'm Not Abandoning This Story

**Greetings, my fellow readers! How-**

**You know what? I'm just going to stop with this cheerful facade because **_**I **_**feel **_**HORRIBLE! **_

**Yep, my dear readers... I am actually making a note instead of chapter this time... For the first time in my fanfiction author life... So, you guys must be wondering why I haven't updated and I'm making this note?**

**Yeah, I went past my two week mark because I had writer's block, totally not knowing what to write for chapter six, **_**BUT **_** I sort of did think of something, and I was happily going to type up the next chapter. Then something happened...**

**I WOKE UP REALLY EARLY THIS MORNING WITH A SORE THROAT!**

**So you know... I brushed it off, thinking it was just a small sore throat, just to wake up again with my throat worst, my head hurting, and barely able to talk, people... Then my mother said I was staying home from school and I was like ''YES!" in my mind, but my body felt really horrible, so I retreated back to my sanctuary called a bed.**

**And these are the reasons why I will **_**NOT **_**be updating this week. I will be writing a draft down in my writing pad, though, so I can be prepared to type it when I'm better. You're also wondering why I'm typing this note, too, even though I'm horribly sick? Yeah, I had to withstand the pain of looking at the computer screen because I can barely look at a screen, specifically a bright screen, without a horrible headache coming on...**

**So, I'm sorry I went past my two week update schedule and I'm not updating this week because my originally healthy body the day before decided to wake up sick as a dog the next morning.**

**I'm really sorry, so yeah... And let me get off this computer before I pass out from the brightness... :(**


	7. Mute 6

**Sooooo… Exactly how long has it been? A year? Ah, yeah… I'm so sorry! I had so much writers block for this story! I know what's going to happen towards the end, but I had difficulty trying to figure out how I was going to develop C.C. and Lelouch's romance. Then at the same time make his relationship with Seventh Symphony good, get him and Suzaku back on good terms when we find out everything etc. I also don't want any love triangles of sorts in this story, but Erin… And I know you guys are like "THIS STORY UPDATED?!". Anyway, I'm back and I'm ready to complete this story! **

**Enjoy! :)**

_Two young teens sat in the back of an alley, both wearing hoodies where their faces were hidden. One was a girl about fifteen years old while the other was a boy around eighteen years old. The girl pulled her legs to her chest, casting a slight glance at the boy and opening the palm of her hand." Is this earring yours?" she asked quietly._

_The male teen stayed silent, not giving the girl one look. After five minutes, he mumbled," Yeah." he grabbed the small diamond earring out of her hand and placed it in his pocket._

_The girl saw blood drip on his hand and slightly touched him, but he flinched away." You… You're bleeding…" she told him._

_He touched the bloody lip, having momentarily forgotten it was there." Yeah… I know," he mumbled just as quietly as he did the first time he spoke." What are you doing here, anyway? It's dangerous around here."_

"_I… I was fed up with someone… so I… I fled here… They wouldn't think to look in an alley," she explained quietly._

"_Oh… But you should really go. The sun is setting, and around that time it's not safe for someone as young as you to be here."_

"_How dangerous?"_

_He put his hand on top of the girl's." Too dangerous for you to be here."_

* * *

…..

"Sir, I just want to buy a keyboard. A good one, but not too much money."

"Are you sure? Come on, this piano just came in today and you could be the first one to buy it!"

"I think a keyboard will do," Suzaku smiled.

"Fine, I'll go get my assistant to come and help you," the older man grumbled before looking back up at the young man before him." She's should be put in for a surprise."

Suzaku rose an eyebrow, nodding and putting his wallet back in his pocket. For the past ten minutes, the owner of the music store had been trying to sell a piano to him, and though he thought it was nice, he did not have enough money for it. Besides, as long as Nunnally was in the hospital, she wouldn't even be able to play it.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Suzaku saw a green haired woman standing in front of him with a smile and her hair tied back in ponytail. In her hand was a pen and pad; she put a finger up before she wrote on the paper and turned it to him.

"My name is C.C. and I'll be helping you. A keyboard you are looking for?"

"Yes. Something nice, but simple. Nothing too pricey either," Suzaku answered. Was she mute?

She scribbled down quickly before showing him the paper." I think I know what you need," she smled, turning around and leading him to a silver keyboard with YAMI written on the top.

"Is this what you're looking for?" she asked on her paper.

The young man gave her a small nod before asking," How much is it?"

"Not too much since it's an older model than the rest. It's about three hundred dollars," C.C. wrote.

"Perfect," Suzaku smiled, taking out three hundred dollar bills and one fifty.

C.C. clapped her hands and smiled up at him." I'll be right back with your piano and then I'll just ring you up," she wrote, taking the money from him.

Suzaku smiled back and watched her walk away.

That was the first time he ever thought a girl was this cute since three years ago.

…..

It was dark, cloudy, and raining. C.C. wasn't sure if she should go home yet. The old man was about to close up and said C.C. was allowed to stay until the rain let up. She denied, though, not wanting to be a burden to him.

_I have no umbrella, _the nineteen year old thought.

But she did have her jacket.

She might as well run out in the rain with her jacket as cover. Yes, she still might get wet some, but it was better than being wet completely.

Waving a goodbye to the old man, C.C. ran out of the store with her jacket as the only think covering her. Her house was quite away a bit from the music store, but the rain wouldn't do her any harm.

As long as it didn't start raining even harder, that is.

C.C. carefully jogged through the rain, making sure that she didn't accidentally slip and fall on the puddles formed from the rain. Of course, the minute she said that she to slip and fall, but she never hit the ground as an arm caught her around the waist.

The green haired teen looked into amethyst eyes. A slight blush crossed her face as she realized who it was and quickly looked back down.

"Maybe you should be more careful in the rain, C.C.," Lelouch smiled, tightening his grip around her waist and holding an umbrella over his head in his other hand.

She looked back at him and opened her mouth slightly before remembering nothing would come out. She looked away while Lelouch lifted her up on her feet and put his umbrella over her head. She mouthed," Thank you."

"You're welcome. Though, what are you doing out in the rain?" he asked, handing her the jacket that had fallen out of her hand during the fall.

"Home," was all she mouthed.

"How far is it from here?"

She took out a small pad from her pocket before writing down the number twenty and showing it to him.

"Hmm, that might be a while…" Lelouch let out a small cough before suggesting," Would you like to stay over my house until the rain lets up. It's only about 6 minutes ahead."

C.C. thought about it before she gave a small nod in agreement.

The raven haired man gave her a nod back. He swore there was something he was supposed to tell her, but he couldn't quite remember. Then it hit him." C.C., I have guest over. I hope that won't be too much of a problem." Then grumbled under his breath," As long as Tori behaves that is."

She scribbled on the small pad, it saying," No, it's fine. I'm only staying a short while anyway."

"Let's go then before the rain gets worst," Lelouch replied.

…..

While walking up to the door with his keys in his hand and C.C. holding the umbrella over both of their heads for him, he really hoped his house was in one piece. It was only three of them there, but he didn't like that he had left them there to run an errand.

Opening the door to his house, Lelouch heard footsteps come around the corner. Standing with her long brown hair in a low ponytail and a mixing spoon in her hand, Scarlet smiled." Welcome back, Lelouch. I hope you don't mind, but we started dinner and- Oh, is she your girlfriend?"

It irritated Lelouch sometimes how Scarlet could go from one thing to another." No, she's not. Scarlet, this is C.C. She's a… a friend. She'll be here until the rain let's up," he told the eighteen year old.

"Ah, it's nice to meet you, C.C.," Scarlet greeted with slight relief." As Lelouch said, I'm Scarlet."

C.C. gave her a nod of acknowledgement and bowed. She wrote in her pad," Nice to meet you, too."

Scarlet wondered why C.C. wrote in a pad, but she didn't question it, only giving C.C. a smile.

"Where are Tori and Suzy?" Lelouch asked, slipping off his shoes and taking off his jacket.

"Suzy is stir frying the rice and Tori is decorating the cake I made. I hope you like strawberry cake, Lelouch, because I worked hard on that. I'm not only an idol, ya know," Scarlet smiled widely, heading back to the kitchen.

"Idol?" C.C. questioned in her pad.

"They're from this new girl group, Seventh Symphony, from MK Entertainment. I don't want anything to do with them, but due to their dorm having a problem, three of them are staying with me for the night," he explained to C.C. who took out her ponytail and let it cascade down her back.

Lelouch tried to look somewhere else, but at that moment, she looked quite beautiful letting her hair down like that. He ignored the thump sound his chest made, seeing it only as a normal thing people went through." Uh, we can go sit in the living room, C.C."

_MK Entertainment…, _C.C. thought, _I've never heard of Seventh Symphony until now… _

She followed quietly after Lelouch until they entered his living room and she took a seat on the couch.

"Lelouch, you're back! Great!" Tori grinned, coming into the living room." Just in case you ask, I haven't done anything to cause harm to your house. Besides, Amber isn't here anyway, so I have no partner in crime."

Lelouch sighed, grabbing Tori's wrist and pulling her down on the couch." Tori, this is C.C., my friend."

Tori raised an eyebrow, tilting her head to the side, but greeted," My name is Victoria, but you're allowed to call me Tori." With that, she hurriedly walked into the kitchen.

"C.C., I'm going to change clothes, I'll be right back," Lelouch told her, getting up from his seat and getting a small nod from her.

Walking up the stairs, the raven haired man felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Looking at the ID on the front, he's eyes widened, wondering why _him _of all people were calling him. Why did he still have his number anyway? It's not as if he ever used it…

Closing his room door behind him, he answered the phone." Suzaku…"

"Listen," his voice started firmly and coldly," I'm here to call you because I need you to drop something off to Nunnally tomorrow. I won't be able to visit her."

Lelouch cringed at his hard tone, replying," Why can't you just keep it until you're able to visit? I'm not allowed to step a foot in your house anyway."

"I'll be absent all week."

"Oh," Lelouch muttered." Suzaku, I don't think- I'll be over there soon."

He heard nothing, but a beep of the phone after he finished. He sighed, placing it back in pocket and heading out his room.

Heading down the stairs, he went into the living room and gave C.C. an apologetic smile." I have to go out real quick. Do you mind staying here with the girls?"

The mute teen gave him a small nod, following him to the door. Grabbing his umbrella and car keys, and opening the door, he gave a small greeting goodbye and left.

…..

He might have been walking in the rain earlier, but in all honesty, he despised the rain. He never had any good memories in the rain. And now that he had to go to Suzaku's house while it was raining, his mood became sour. It was clear Suzaku still didn't want him anywhere near him, but if he was calling so he could get something for Nunnally, he really couldn't refuse. Since then, Suzaku had been stern, cold, and hostile towards him.

Snapping out of his deep thoughts, he turned into Suzaku's driveway. Unbuckling his belt and exiting the car door, he made his way out the car, balling his fist as he made his way towards the door. This was really the last place he wanted to be.

_The raven haired teen dropped his gun and backed up towards the wall, bloody hands finding them in his hair." S-Suzaku, I-I'm so sorry... I-I-I didn't- I-It w-w-was a-a mist-t-ake," he stuttered._

Before he could even knock on the door, the door was already open revealing his former best friend with a long, rectangle box at his side." Lelouch," he said bitterly.

"Just- What do you want, Suzaku?" he mumbled.

"I need you to take this keyboard to Nunnally. She plays the piano, right? It's just something to give her practice," he explained, sliding the box towards Lelouch." Please be careful with it."

Lelouch didn't answer, picking the box up and heading back towards his car." Bye," was all he said.

Suzaku watched him walk towards the car, kind of surprised at Lelouch's lack of words on the phone and getting the keyboard. Usually when they ran into each other, he would be just as firm and cold back towards him. He seemed as if he were in a hurry this time.

_Suzaku dropped down next to the body in front of him." L-Lelouch… W-What d-did you…?" he slowly turned his head towards the black haired teen who was clutching his wrist and had tears running down his face._

"_I-I-I-I... I-I-I-It j-just w-went o-f-f… I w-wasn't…"_

_The brown haired teen let his anger get the best of him and clutched the knife in his hand tightly._

It was always better not thinking about it.

…

"So, C.C., why don't you talk?" Victoria asked suddenly as they ate dinner.

"Tori, that's rude!" Scarlet scolded and glared at the older teen." You just don't ask someone why they don't talk."

C.C. put up her hands in a way to tell Scarlet that it was okay. She scribbled down in her pad before turning it to them, it saying," I'd rather not talk about it. I'm sorry."

"Well, then, off that note," Suzy smiled," We should tell you about ourselves a little. As you know, we're apart of MK Entertainment's newest girl group, Seventh Symphony. I'm the main vocal of the group."

"I'm the oldest of the group. Also I'm the leader and lead vocal.

Victoria was quiet before quickly saying," Also known as Tori, I'm the main dancer and a vocal."

"We just debuted 3 months ago. We have 3 more stages before promotions are over. We are quite popular for a rookie group," Suzy stated." I really didn't expect that."

C.C. forced a smile on her face, writing in her pad and asking," So do you enjoy your job? As singers and dancers?"

Scarlet grinned." It's very hard work, but it's worth it! We aren't mistreated or anything at all. We also have fellow label mates that we've become friends with. Especially Tori. She wasn't shy introducing herself at all."

At the sound of her name, Victoria gave a quick nod in agreement. For some odd reason, she couldn't take her eyes off C.C. She looked awfully familiar. It was as if she had seen her before. But at the same time, it was as if she didn't know her. Like she completely disappeared off the planet before appearing again out of the blue.

Snapping her out of her thoughts was the sound of Lelouch coming through the door. She looked up to find him rushing past the kitchen and in a hurry to get upstairs.

"Lelouch," Scarlet started," Dinner is-"

"I'm not hungry," he interrupted.

"But-"

"I'm _not _hungry," he repeated once again, but firmer this time before heading upstairs into his room.

The four girls at the table heard a door slam, jumping at the sound.

"Well, geez. He didn't have to do all that," Victoria mumbled under her breath.

"I'll go see what's wrong," C.C. wrote, excusing herself from the table.

Once upstairs, she knocked on his door. No one answered, so she welcomed herself in. Like that time in the hospital, C.C. found him sitting on his bed with his head buried in his hands. She sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

Slowly turning his head to her, the green haired teen was sure he looked as if he wanted to break down and cry, but she wasn't sure the reason why. Instead, she opted for bringing him into a hug.

He hesitantly returned it and buried his head in her shoulder.

She wondered if maybe he had as bad as of a past as she did, but instead of questioning it, she just decided comfort was the best.

**Okay! This is like half-filler and non-filler in one chapter! I know. Trust me, next chapter, we'll definitely get more into the plot. My writing is kinda rough on the edges and I do have a beta reader, but right now, I'm just gonna upload this to make up for disappearing from this story for a year. Plus, they're some mistakes and awkward sounding sentences, I'm aware. That'll be fixed soon. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Read and Review! :)**


End file.
